Filling the hours
by Deaddlykissesno3
Summary: While some things had to be finalized with the wraith, the Queen wants to be entertained. And she always gets what she wants.
1. Bored Now

TITLE: Filling the empty hours

TITLE: Filling the empty hours  
AUTHOR: Me, dragontamerno3, Steffy  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Stargate Atlantis  
PAIRING: John/Wraith Queen... or is it?  
TIMELINE: Allies  
WORD COUNT: 207  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Wish it was, but I can't claim it. Hell, I can't even think who owns it right now.. Someone will remind me later.

I sighed to myself as it was announced that the gas thing was going to take hours and then I groaned to myself when I was instructed to take care of the Queen… whatever her name is. I watched from my chair as she paced a bit, then sat down and paced a little more. I took in her appearance, trying not to make it look like I was suspicious, because she was paranoid as is. Or was I the one that was paranoid? That doesn't matter. I slowly took in her disturbingly nice look and shivered at the thought. "Is something the matter?" The Queen asked.

"Nope. Just want this to be over with, ya know?" I answered.

"According to your doctors it could take a very long time." She replied and took a seat right next to me.

"Yup."

"That leaves many empty hours." She continued.

"Yup."

"Many things can happen…" She gave me the weirdest smirk, almost like she was hitting on me.

"Yup."

"So what would you suggest we do to fill those long, lonely hours?" Her smirk grew wider, now it was kinda hungry. Creepy.

"Well, I have an idea." I smiled at her.

"Yes?" She sat up straight.

"Lets play poker."


	2. Save your shorts!

TITLE: Save Your Briefs

TITLE: Save Your Briefs  
AUTHOR: Me, dragontamerno3, Steffy  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Stargate Atlantis  
PAIRING: none?  
TIMELINE: Allies  
WORD COUNT: 217  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Wish it was, but I can't claim it. Hell, I can't even think who owns it right now.. Someone will remind me later.

How the hell did I get into this situation again? Oh right. The Queen wanted to do something to pass the time and I suggested poker... strip poker. How stupid am I? "It is your turn." The very amused Queen smiled.

"Yea, yea, hold on." I snapped looking at my cards again and before I could ask for any more cards Rodney McKay burst through the doors speaking so quickly not even dogs could hear him. Suddenly he stopped.

"Uh, John? Why are you only wearing socks?"

"Just playing a game of 'poker', come, join us." The Queen answer, and Rodney blushed shaking his head.

An hour later

"You should have ran when you had the chance." I laughed at Rodney who was now butt naked.

"And you didn't think of running?" He hissed.

"No. I'm sexy, Rodney, I don't mind losing a few pieces of clothing." I laughed as he grew red. He opened his mouth to complain again when once again the door opened and someone entered the room talking.

"John, I am looking for Rodney- Great Scott!" Carson Beckett yelled dropping his file. "What on-"

"Run for it Carson!" I warned.

"Oh, hush. Come, join our game." The Queen smirked. Rodney and I sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Bull shit

TITLE: Bull Shit

TITLE: Bull Shit  
AUTHOR: Me, dragontamerno3, Steffy  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Stargate Atlantis  
PAIRING: none?  
TIMELINE: Allies  
WORD COUNT: 282  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Wish it was, but I can't claim it. Hell, I can't even think who owns it right now.. Someone will remind me later.

I threw my cards down on the table and smiled at the men that had gathered in the room. "Three fives." There was a bit of uncertainty and they looked at one another waiting to see if someone was going to call me. No one did.

"One six." Ronon glared. Again no one called him on it.

"Two sevens." The Queen slid the cards onto the table and waited for a while. "No one appears to be brave enough to try to see who is, what's the word? Bull shitting? Yes, no one is brave enough to see who is bull shitting or not."

"Do you see that pile, lady? No one wants that." Carson answered while Rodney agreed.

"Whatever, its your turn Carson." Ronon reminded.

"Oh. Where are we?" Carson asked.

"Eights." Everyone answered.

"Oh. Ok." Carson started playing with his cards, moving them around a bit then he placed two on the table and slid them over to the pile. "Two eights."

"Bullshit!" Rodney McKay shouted standing up and pointed at the doctor. He didn't bother covering his rather pale naked self up as he did so, causing Carson to blink uncontrollably and the Queen to smirk. He didn't register the reactions, he just pointed as Carson picked us the pile. And, to his surprise, though by now I was used to it, someone else walked in.

"John, I just wanted to let you know that-" Elizabeth stopped and stared.

"Elizabeth!" Rodney squealed and covered himself up.

"I… What… Do I want to know?" Elizabeth asked covering her eyes.

"We were playing strip poker and now we are playing strip bullshit." The Queen answered. "Come join us."

"NO!" Everyone shouted.


	4. Right foot on green

TITLE: Getting the night off

TITLE: Getting the night off  
AUTHOR: Me, dragontamerno3, Steffy  
RATING: PG  
FANDOM: Stargate Atlantis  
PAIRING: none?  
TIMELINE: None  
WORD COUNT: 363  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

John and Rodney walked side by side hurrying towards Elizabeth's office. "You don't know what this is about?" Rodney asked John once again.

"For the millionth time, Rodney, no I don't." John sighed.

Rodney hurried along, jumping onto the top stair and then turned in the direction of her office. "Are you sure?"

John didn't answer he just turned to his friend and glared. That was enough to shut Rodney up for the remaining minute or so it took to arrive at the door. Rushing in the door they started talking at once.

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?"

"Atlantis isn't sinking again is it?"

"This isn't about the dog thing that's been running around is it?"

"Are we under attack?"

"'Cause Teyla thought it was cute."

"Are we out of coffee?"

"And I figured you wouldn't mind."

Elizabeth just watched as they both babbled on about something, though she only caught the occasional word. She heard something about a dog and coffee but she was sure she didn't want to know what either of them meant.

"Boys! I wasn't gone that long. And though I don't doubt your chaotic abilities, I am sure everything is in order. Am I right?" She watched as they looked at each other and then nodded. "Good. Now, I feel that you two have been working your tails off and need a small escape from reality for a bit. What do you say?" Again the two men nodded, Elizabeth was about to continue when Teyla knocked on the open door.

"You wished to speak with me?" Teyla asked the woman in front of her.

"Yes. I was just telling them about how hard they've worked and how they deserve a break, even if it is for us one night. And I thought, being such a hard worker yourself, that you might want to join us."

"Time off? Join us?" John asked. "What are we doing?"

Elizabeth smirked and then reached down to grab a box that was quite colorful. The box had yellow, green, red and blue dots all over it with the word 'Twister' in big bold letters across the top. "We're going to play a game."


End file.
